Modern consumer and industrial electronics, especially devices such as graphical computing systems, servers, televisions, projectors, cellular phones, portable digital assistants, and combination devices, are providing increasing levels of functionality to support modern life. Research and development in the existing technologies can take a myriad of different directions.
The vast majority of electronics require data storage. Communication of data to be stored is paramount. The communication between a storage device and the host device is becoming increasingly complex while providing flexibility to seamlessly mix different types of storage device and the host device.
Thus, a need still remains for a computing system with communication mechanism with robust and reliable mechanism while avoiding interoperability problems based proprietary information. In view of the ever-increasing commercial competitive pressures, along with growing consumer expectations and the diminishing opportunities for meaningful product differentiation in the marketplace, it is increasingly critical that answers be found to these problems. Additionally, the need to reduce costs, improve efficiencies and performance, and meet competitive pressures adds an even greater urgency to the critical necessity for finding answers to these problems.
Solutions to these problems have been long sought but prior developments have not taught or suggested any solutions and, thus, solutions to these problems have long eluded those skilled in the art.